Gettin' You Home
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: An outtake from The Time Of Your Life. In Chapter 3 of The Time Of Your Life, Eric thinks about his feelings for Sookie, and he wonders what would have happened, if he went up to Sookie and told her that he thought she was beautiful and sexy. Takes place after Sookie catches Bill cheating on her with Lorena. For AriaYu and all of the others who wondered what would have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**So … ages ago, I received a review about Chapter 3 of The Time of Your Life, from AriaYu, which, at the time, just really made me laugh, but then inspiration struck. **

**Anyways, before I go on to say what the story is about, here's the review:- **

_**'But, I just can't exactly go up to her and say and say "Hello, Sookie, I am Eric Northman, and I love you to bits. I think you are the image of complete and utter perfection. I even changed the dictionary definition of it for you. And, by the way, I am almost certain your boyfriend of six months has been cheating on you." Yeah. It would go down well.'  
Hahaha!I think Eric should do this! LOL**_

**And, in this one shot, this is exactly, what happens, and I guess you can see why I have classed it as a TTOYL Outtake – it's basically a what if? Outtake. **

**Also, I just want to say, this story will be 5 chapters long at the most. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"William Thomas Compton" I heard Sookie scream. Shit. This couldn't be good. It really couldn't be good at all. I guess that Sookie had finally figured out that Bill was cheating on her.

I stood where I was, as if I was completely frozen on the spot. Shit. What should I do? Should I hide? Should I run away? Or should I go in there before they ended up killing each other.

However, before I could react at all, Sookie as well as another woman who I recognised as being one of the women that Bill has been cheating on Sookie with, came walking out of the house.

"Who are you?" the woman asked rudely when her and Sookie came to a stop in front of me.

"Eric Northman" I said.

"And why are you standing there?" she asked.

Here goes nothing.

"I am here because I couldn't help overhear your little argument in there, and because I want to talk to Sookie about something" I said, breathing deeply.

"You can just fuck off, Eric Northman. This has got absolutely nothing to do with you." I heard Bill say from behind us.

I ignored him.

Sookie, however, did not.

"This has got absolutely fuck all to do with you, Bill. You opinion hasn't mattered since you stuck your dick into whatever crevice you could find. Now, Eric. What was it that you wanted to say to me?" Sookie snapped.

"Umm …." I stuttered, feeling myself become more and more embarrassed with each passing second, however, Sookie just gave me a reassuring smile.

"The prick can't even get his words out" Bill sneered.

"Fuck off, Bill" Sookie snapped at him.

"Sookie, I am Eric Northman, and I love you to bits. I think you are the image of complete and utter perfection. I even changed the dictionary definition of it for you." I said, all in a rush without taking any gaps for air anywhere.

For a few seconds, Sookie looked completely awestruck, before she rushed towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and claiming my lips into a hungry kiss.

At first, I was too awestruck to say anything, but then my brain finally tapped into what was going on, and I kissed her back with as much fervour as I dared to. I pulled her closer to me, and picked her up. She pulled her legs tightly around my waist, hooking them tightly around my hips, with her arms around my neck.

There was nothing gentle about the way that I took her lips, but I couldn't find it in myself to care at that exact moment in time. I couldn't even tell you what the reaction that Bill and the other woman whose name that I still didn't know had, because I was too busy concentrating on what was going on with our kiss.

I slowly, but surely staggered back to the door of my apartment, and pushed her up against the door. I started placing kisses, nips and sucks with my tongue and my teeth along the column of her neck, and I was sure that I was leaving marks on her body.

But I just couldn't bring myself to care. She was mine. And I was hers. At least for that exact moment in time.

"Eric" Sookie moaned out into my ear, and it was enough to bring me back down to earth, and I realised that we were still standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Hold on tight, lover. I need to get the door opened" I said, as evenly as I could, and I pushed Sookie even further into the door, pushing my hard erection straight into her core, and she moaned, while tightening her grip on me as I struggled to get the door opened.

"Fuck, Sookie" I growled, as the door finally opened and the two of us were propelled into the room. Sookie's lips captured mine once again and all common thought was completely thrown out the window.

"Take me to bed, Eric. I want you to fuck me. And I want you to fuck me hard." she whispered seductively into my ear, causing me to growl.

Wasting no time at all, I carried the both of us to the back of my apartment, and put her down carefully onto the bed, with my hands going immediately to her t-shirt, and her hands going straight to my belt.

She looked at me with a steady gaze, as she took the belt of of its loops on my jeans.

"Watch me, Eric. I want you to watch me" she said, and pulled my trousers down completely, along with my boxers, allowing my cock to spring free.

"Fuck … Eric, you are huge!" Sookie said, gasping at the sight of me.

I just smirked at her.

Sookie gathered her wits very quickly, and she slid down off of the bed, onto her knees. She gripped my shaft with both of her hands (there was still a considerable amount left over), and started to rub them up and down my cock.

**So … again, sorry for the length, but part two should be up soon! Review to let me know if I should continue with the last couple of chapters or just abandon now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Jesus, Sookie" I groaned out at the feeling of her hands slipping ever so gently up and down my cock.

She gave me a very seductive look and continued to pump me with her hands until she started to feel my dick begin to swell inside of her hands.

Then she did something that shocked the absolute hell out of me.

She lifted both of her hands off of my cock and then popped it into her mouth with a huge noise. After sliding all of my dick into her mouth (another feat that I was extremely surprised at. Nobody else had ever managed to do that before). Within seconds, she had me coming deep down her throat.

And for some reason, which I would shove forcefully away for me to ponder at another time, she didn't gag.

Huh.

She was in no hurry whatsoever to pull me out of her mouth, but due to the fact that she needed to breathe, I extracted myself out of her, albeit reluctantly.

"Fuck, Sookie. Where in the hell did you learn how do to that?" I asked pulling her up to her feet and wrapping her up in a big hug.

"I take it that you enjoyed that, Eric" Sookie asked, and even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell that she was smirking at me.

"Are you smirking at me, lover?" I asked. I could feel her nodding her head against my chest.

"Do you know what happens to people who smirk at me, Sookie?" I asked, sounding very much like what I imagine Christian Grey would.

"No" she giggled.

"They get tickled" I answered for her, and then picked her up easily, throwing her down onto the bed.

She howled with laughter as I too followed her onto the bed, and started to tickle her on the ribs. She laughed and tried to push me away from her.

But since I was so much bigger than she was, she was failing miserably.

"Stop, Eric" she screamed out and made a few more attempts at pushing me away. This time, I did pull both o my hands away from her, and I replaced them with my mouth, carefully putting gentle kisses all over her still fully clothed body.

"Look at me, Sookie" I said, looking straight up at her when I had pulled away from her.

She moved her gaze down to meet mine, and I started to place nips and sucks with my teeth and tongue along her chest and collar bone, slowly but surely making my way up to her mouth.

"My lover" I said, just to let her know what she was. She was my lover. Only my lover.

"Your lover" Sookie agreed, and clamped her hands deeply into my hair, forcing me (not that I really needed very much persuasion), to keep on giving her kisses. This time, however, I made my way back down her body – her neck, her chest, her stomach, and down to where I assumed that she wanted me to be the most.

But I wasn't going to give her what she wanted just quite so soon, so I headed back up her body to her breasts, and bit down hard on one of her fully clothed mounds, causing her to groan out loudly. At the same time, I massaged her other breast with one of my hands, rolling her nipple around in between my fingers.

"Eric, fuck! I want you to fuck me! Now!" Sookie screamed out loudly. I looked at her with a mischievous glint in my eye.

"Now, now, lover. Keep calm" I said, and went back to kissing and caressing her whole torso.

Eventually, though, I knew that Sookie had had enough of the teasing, so I made my way back down to the bottom of her stomach, and pulled her shirt off in one move.

"Jesus, Sookie. You look even more sexy now without your shirt. Fuck. You have the best looking breasts that I have ever seen in my life. And they are still covered in lace." I said, and pulled my head up to her breasts. A few seconds, later, I pulled off her bra. Needless to say, it joined her t-shirt on the floor.

"Beautiful. So fucking beautiful." I whimpered, slowly sliding my hands down her tight body, and into the top of her trousers, looking at her straight in the eyes as I did so. It was one of the most erotic experiences of my life.

She was already completely and totally soaked for me.

"Lover … are you wet for me?" I asked her, softly and seductively.

She nodded in reply.

"Tell me, princess. Tell me you are completely and totally soaked for me. Only me. Tell me that nobody else makes you this wet. Jesus, baby. Only me." I said.

"Only you, Eric. Only you make me this wet. Nobody else does this to me. It's all for you." she said, and I swear I almost came right there and then.

Jesus Fucking Christ.

"Good lover. Good. It's only me who makes you wet now, and it will only be me that will make you be that wet for now on. Forever. Only me. Do you hear me lover? You will only be getting wet for me from now on." I said, possessively.

Fuck. Why the hell was I acting so possessively? Honestly. Even though I had been crushing on her for what felt like it was an absolute eternity, this was still the first time that we had even spoken let alone being the first time that we had ever kissed, held each other or touched.

Or fucked.

Hopefully, tonight we would be able to fuck more than once.

And after tonight she would still want to see me again.

As a boyfriend. Or her secret lover. I wasn't fussy really. I just wanted her in any sort of a capacity that I could have her.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay on this but as you know, RL has been a little bit on the busy side as of late. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Are you watching me, lover? Are you going to watch me while I fuck your sweet, hot cunt with my tongue?" I growled out at my beautiful lover, when I had pulled off both her trousers and her underwear.

She pulled herself up on the bed a little further, so that she was balancing on her elbows. She eyed me carefully, with her eyes totally and completely hooded with lust.

"I am watching you, Eric" she groaned.

"Good, lover. I like it when you watch me" I answered, her and then dived into her, tongue first.

"Jesus, Eric … Eric, fuck … oh, oh … Jesus!" Sookie moaned loudly, obviously enjoying the feeling of my tongue being inside of her. When it became too much for her, she dropped back on to the bed with a loud thump! Noise, but even that didn't deter her moans and groans which began to get louder and louder with each and every flick and twist of my tongue.

She moved her hands from where they were splayed out above her head, down towards me, and she wrapped both of them tightly in around my hair, making sure that I couldn't lift my head very far from deep within her cunt.

I started to add deeper and firmer strokes of my tongue, each of them going from Sookie's ass, right up to the very front of her clit and back down again. I did that a few times, and after that I started to add some slight twists of my tongue and then after that, the occasional hip of my teeth, something which Sookie seemed to enjoy a hell of a lot.

And was more than willing to do anything to keep her happy.

I pulled back from her a little, just enough so that I could see her face.

"Do you like that lover? Do you like the feeling of my cool tongue fucking this hot, sweet cunt? Tell me that you like it, my lover! Tell me that you like the feeling of my tongue flicking and swelling and nudging inside of you?" I said to her.

"Yes, Eric. Yes. That feels so fucking good to have your tongue inside of me" Sookie shouted out so loudly that I was almost certain that the neighbours would be complaining about the noise levels coming from the apartment.

Not that either Sookie or I gave a shit right at that particular moment in time.

"Good" I said, grinning and then I went straight back to my task, except this time, Sookie and I kept our eyes locked tightly on each other.

This just made this whole experience that much hotter.

Within a few seconds after me returning back to licking and sucking on Sookie's cunt, I could feel Sookie's pussy begin to tighten and contract in around my tongue, making it damn near impossible for me to move my tongue around inside of her at all. It wasn't very long after that that Sookie released all of her juices all over my face.

"That's it, Sookie. Come all over my face. Come hard all over my face. Show the whole world out there who you belong to. You are mine. Scream it out for everyone around here to hear. Come on lover!" I growled out, as I eagerly lapped up each and every last drop of Sookie's last release that I could manage to get into my mouth.

After I had finished eating up as much of my extra dessert that I could possibly get into my mouth, I carefully slid the whole way back up Sookie's body to find that she looked like she had just had. There was also a ridiculous grin plastered across her face that I was sure that was also spread across my own face.

"Did you like that, my lover? My beautiful, sexy lover?" I asked, whilst grinning really, rather stupidly.

But, I just couldn't help myself.

And it wasn't as if Sookie would have minded.

She only giggled in response, and then eventually she was able to give me a few unsteady and small nods.

"Have you lost your tongue, lover? Or is it that you just can't speak yet, Sookie" I asked her, feeling very proud of myself that I was able to make her come like that.

She ginned a little wider, but she still wasn't able to open her mouth to say anything.

I shocked my head at her in reply, and then leaned down to give her a deep kiss, sure that she would be able to taste herself on my lips. When my tongue entered into her mouth like a space invader, Sookie moaned around me, and slipped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms her back, pulling her a little closer to me.

Where she would stay for the rest of my life, if I had anything to say about it.

Eventually, though, my hands began to get a little fidgety and I unclasped them from where I had been holding them on her waist. I kept one of my hands holding tightly around her hip, but the other one, I trailed down across her stomach and then further down to her mound. I gently cupped her cunt using my whole hand, and Sookie groaned out loudly into my mouth.

That only served so as to spur me on that much more.

While we were still kissing, I slipped my long lean middle finger into Sookie, preparing her, no pun intended for what was to come. Her grip around my neck tightened immediately.

"Shh … lover, it's ok. I've got you. and I am not going to be letting go of you" I said, looking straight into her eyes when our seemingly never ending kiss broke off.

**So … review to let me know the thoughts …. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So peoples … this is the last chapter in this story. I just want to say here that I have loved writing this story, and I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story. Also, an extra big thank you to everyone that has taken the time to review this story, and sorry if I haven't responded to the reviews! I try to reply to as many as I can, but sometimes, it just isn't possible!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Fuck … Sookie … this cunt is so tight. It is going to be hard to be able to fit all of me in here … do you think that this sweet pussy of yours will be able to fit me inside of you? Do you think that this sweet pussy of yours will be able to fit all of my big hard, long, thick cock inside of you, lover?" I groaned at her, feeling myself get even harder, if that was at all possible.

"Jesus … Eric … I want you to be inside of me. I want you to bury your fat fucking cock inside of me and fuck me hard and fast until I come all over you, time and time again" Sookie groaned back at him in reply.

"Fuck, fuck … Jesus, lover. Baby … come on. I need you to come for me, now. Please … now. Come for me" I groaned out in reply, barely managing to get my words out, as the sight of my gorgeous lover writhing and twisting on my lap, trying to get some of the desperately needed friction, that I apparently wasn't giving her.

She didn't say anything in response to that, instead, she just kept on moaning and groaning out my name. Fuck. I had never heard my name sound so bloody sexy before.

And I sincerely hoped that I would get the chance to hear her scream out my name a hell of a lot more often.

If I was that lucky.

"Come on, Sookie. I need you to come for me. Come for me now, lover. The sooner that you come for me, the sooner that you can have my cock. Would you like that Sookie? Would you like to have my cock, Sookie? Would you like to have it thrusting hard and fast in and out of you, claiming you, making you mine? Tell me, Sookie? I need to hear it, my lover!" I gritted out, to her, all the while completely refusing to take my eyes off of her amazing pussy and the way that she was already starting to contract in around my finger.

"Do you want two of my fingers, lover? Or do you want to be a greedy girl and take three?" I said to her.

"I want your cock, Eric. I want your cock. Your big hard fat fucking cock. And I want it now" she moaned out, pushing her head back over my arm, so that her breasts were right up in my face.

Not that I was especially unhappy about that little fact.

In fact, some people might say that I was completely overjoyed by that.

And, by way of celebrating, I put my mouth straight down onto one of her pert little nipples, and I began to suckle at it and caress at it. I managed to take my gaze off of her sexy cunt, and I slowly moved my gaze up to her face, while I continued to suck her nipples and curl my fingers up inside of her.

"Look at me, lover … Look at me. Watch while I suck your prefect nipples in my mouth" I said, and then I went straight back to the task at hand. Sookie immediately lifted her gaze up to meet mine and I swear to all that was holy, that I almost came in my trousers right there and then.

Fuck.

It really was the most sexy thing that I had ever seen.

And we hadn't even had sex yet.

Yet.

That was all it took for her to release her hot wet juicy sweetness all over my fingers, hand and arm.

Without taking my eyes off of hers, I slowly pulled my fingers out of her pussy, causing her to elicit a loud and encouraging moan from her beautiful mouth. I lifted my hand up to my mouth, and started to suck on the two fingers that I had previously slipped inside of her.

Inside of my beautiful lover.

"Eric …. I want you to fuck me. please, baby. I want you to fuck me. Can I have your big cock now, I did as you asked, and I want my reward for being such a good girl for you. Please, Eric" she whined at me.

I grinned at her in reply, and pulled my fingers out of my mouth. I leaned down to give her a deep kiss, sure that she was able to taste herself on me.

But it really was sexy.

"Of course you can have my cock now, Sookie. You were such a good girl for me. You can have your reward now, my beautiful lover" I said.

She grinned at me in reply, and then reached down with her hands, and pulled off the t-shirt that I still had on, in one go. Then, surprising the absolute hell out of me, she unzipped and unbuttoned the trousers that I was wearing, and pulled out my rock hard cock.

"I want this inside of me, Eric" Sookie rasped out.

"I want my cock to be inside of you" I replied, smiling.

She gave me an even bigger grin in reply, and then got up out of my arms. I was a little disappointed, until she moved around on the bed, and climbed up into my lap … well, she straddled my waist actually, and then after steadying herself on my shoulders, she softly sank down onto me.

"Fuck … you are so hard, Eric. This feels so fucking good." Sookie screamed out. I gripped her waist tightly, pulling her rather forcibly up and down on my cock. Rather surprisingly, after that, she softly laid her head down on top of mine, and just stared deep down into my eyes. Neither of us said a word after that. We were both just too busy getting lost in the moment.

It was a surprisingly intimate moment given the current situation, and needless to say, after that, it didn't take very long before either of us were ready to come, and we did.

Together.

After all of this time, the two of us were finally together.

After I had completely saturated her with my come, and both of us were completely sated, she lifted herself off of me, and I repositioned us, so that I was spooning her from behind underneath the duvet covers.

I gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, snuggling her close to me, and then we both fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, my lover was still there.

**So … reviews? Let me know your thoughts … **


End file.
